Beautiful Summer
by uchiruno
Summary: another fic for WB Headcanon challenge No.23 / Bagaimana mungkin seorang Uchiha tidak mengenal Strawberry / "Sakura kau tertidur?" / "Tidak. Aku hanya..sangat bahagia." / "Iya Jii-san! Sasuke-kun sangat menikmati waktu-waktu bersama kentang-kentang itu!"/ "Mengapa kau begitu peduli?" / "I-itu.. itu sudah pasti karena aku sayang Sasuke-kun 'kan?"/ "Sayang?" / RnR please :3


**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

.

**Rated : Bebas :)**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Tema : WB Headcanon challenge no.23**

_Di hari yang cerah di_ musim_ panas dan sedang tidak ada misi, Sakura mengajak Sasuke berkebun. Hal-hal manis dan lucu apa saja yang bisa terjadi? -from Crystallized Cherry._

.

**Beautiful Summer**

**(uchiruno)**

.

.

.

"Haaaah.."

Terik matahari yang menyengat menerobos masuk ke ruang tengah kediaman keluarga Haruno –mengakibatkan butiran-butiran keringat membasahi pelipis dan punggung seorang shinobi cantik yang sedang merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai sambil menikmati hembusan angin yang masuk lewat pintu samping rumah yang dibukanya. Shinobi muda itu beberapa kali menggulingkan tubuhnya sambil mendengus bosan.

"Astaga~ berada seharian di rumah sakit itu melelahkan, tapi seharian di rumah itu ternyata lebih buruk dari pada yang kubayangkan!" Lagi-lagi –Sakura Haruno si tokoh utama mengeluh. Mendapat libur 3 hari ternyata tidak seindah yang ia bayangkan. Bahkan di rumahnya ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Karena sedang musim panas cuaca di Kohona pun dapat dikatakan panas, keluar rumah segan tapi jikalau harus diam di dalam rumah –hm… membosankan.

Sakura bangkit dari posisinya dan merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit kusut akibat aksi berguling-gulingnya tadi. Ia menguncir rapi rambutnya dan berniat untuk sekedar jalan-jalan sebentar untuk membeli minuman ringan atau sekedar mampir ke toko-toko film, siapa tahu ada film _romance_ yang menarik perhatiannya. "Kaa-san! Sakura pergi dulu ya!" ucapnya lalu segera melesat pergi dari rumahnya.

.

.

.

Glek

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan perasaan kecewa. Ia tak sangka kegiatan 'jalan-jalan'nya sangat singkat. Memang, ia hanya membeli beberapa minuman kaleng di toko dekat rumahnya dan mengenai film yang dicarinya –mengecewakan! Bahkan ia tidak tertarik sama sekali. Sakura sejenak memutar otaknya mengingat-ingat kembali kira-kira hal apa yang dapat dilakukannya. Memang terkadang jika kita sedang mendapat liburan di tengah kebiasaan kita yang padat kita malah akan merasa bosan dan bingung 'kan? Sama halnya dengan Sakura.

Sejenak wajah temannya Ino muncul di benaknya, namun kemudian Sakura langsung melupakannya. Ia baru ingat kalau Ino saat ini sedang tidak ada di Konoha, dia sedang pergi dengan teman-teman satu teamnya dan keluarganya mengingat Ino juga mendapatkan liburan. Hmm Naruto? Ah! Hari ini hari Jumat dan Naruto sudah bilang kalau pada Jumat malam ia ada acara makan malam bersama dengan keluarga Hyuga. Huh! Sejak kapan mereka jadi sedekat itu. Lalu ah, siapa lagi yang bisa ia ingat. Sedetik kemudian kedua iris hijau muda Sakura terlihat membesar. "Ah! Mungkin Sasuke-kun ada di rumahnya!" Sakura tersenyum senang dan langsung berlari menuju kediaman pria yang 'dikagumi'nya itu.

.

.

.

Sakura tahu ini bukan yang pertama kali ia datang kemari dan ini bukan pula yang pertama kali Sakura merasa rambut-rambut halus di tangannya berdiri. '_Tenang Sakura, tenang..'_ iner Sakura berbicara. Dengan langkah kakinya yang dipercepat Sakura sudah sampai di depan pintu utama rumah teman satu teamnya –Sasuke Uchiha.

"A-aa Sasuke-kun!" Sakura menyebut nama itu berkali-kali sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kayu rumah itu. "Sasuke-kun apa kau ada di rumah?" Lagi-lagi Sakura bersuara. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri melihat ke sekelilingnya. _'Kenapa sepi sekali.'_ Sakura meringis dalam hati. Sakura sudah merasa sangat gundah sekarang, padahal ini masih terang dan tidak ada yang perlu ditakuti bukan?

"Sasuke-kun! Apa kau ada di rumah? Kalau iya tolong ce-"

"Hn." Sasuke pun membukakan pintu dengan malas. Pakaiannya berantakan dan rambutnya juga berantakan -seperti baru bangun tidur saja.

Sakura langsung menghela nafas lega. "Syukurlah kau di rumah! Hehehe," ucap Sakura dengan senyuman manisnya.

Sasuke mempersilahkan Sakura masuk. Ya, Sakura sebenarnya bukan lagi orang asing bagi Sasuke sebab sejak setahun yang lalu, sejak Sasuke menginjakkan kembali kakinya di desa kelahirannya Sakura banyak membantu mengurusi semua urusan keseharian Sasuke –seperti anak kecil saja! Sakura juga tak hayal sering datang kemari untuk membantu Sasuke membereskan rumah dan membawakan makanan untuk Sasuke, ya mengingat Sasuke tidak bisa masak dan tidak ada orang di rumah yang dapat melakukan pekerjaan rumah di kediaman keluarga Uchiha yang satu ini 'kan?

"Aku membawakan ini untukmu, Sasuke-kun." Sakura meletakkan tentengan plastik yang ia bawa tadi di atas meja makan. Kini keduanya tengah duduk berhadapan di meja makan. Sakura menopang wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang ia letakkan di atas meja. "Ceritakan padaku, apa saja yang kau lakukan Sasuke?" tanya Sakura mencoba menjadi topik pembicaraan.

"Hm, tidak ada." Sasuke lekas menjawab apa adanya.

"Memangnya kau tidak bosan?" Sakura masih bertanya antusias.

"Tidak."

"K-kalau begitu, hm.. apa kau tidak merasa sepi di rumah sendirian?"

Sasuke diam sejenak sebelum ia menjawab "Bukankah aku memang selalu sendiri di rumah?"

Jleb

Sakura diam membatu. Ia merasa bersalah sekarang, sepertinya arah pembicaraannya agak salah kali ini. Ya, ia harus lebih berhati-hati jika berbicara pada Sasuke. Sakura mengambil salah satu kaleng dari dalam plastik dan tertawa garing. "Ah hahaha ini Sasuke-kun, minumlah." Sakura menyodorkan minuman jus kaleng yang ia beli tadi dan menggaruk kepalanya –salah tingkah lebih tepatnya.

"Kau ada perlu apa kemari?" kali ini Sasuke yang berbicara.

"Entahlah, hanya tidak ada kegiatan dan a-aku aku berpikir tentangmu," ucap Sakura terbata-bata. Astaga wajahnya bersemu merah kali ini, selalu seperti ini jika ia membicarakan Sasuke yang sangat disukainya itu.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar adanya kegugupan dari cara bicara Sakura. Gadis dihadapannya itu pasti sedang menahan rasa malunya, ya Sasuke selalu menyadari itu dan hal itu entah mengapa membuatnya sedikit tergelitik. "Benarkah begitu?" tanya Sasuke asal.

"_H-hai._" Sakura meremas pelan rok merah _maroon_'nya. "Ah iya, Sasuke-kun maaf aku jarang ke sini untuk merapikan rumah. I-itu karena jadwalku yang seperti itu rasanya tidak memungkinkan aku untuk datang ke sini terlalu larut malam." Sakura lagi-lagi mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hn, aku mengerti. Lagi pula kau tidak perlu repot-repot seperti itu."

"Ti-tidak! Aku tidak pernah merasa direpotkan oleh Sasuke-kun karena ka-karena aku senang."

Blush

Lagi-lagi wajah manisnya bersemu merah. E-eh tapi tunggu dulu! Kali ini bukan hanya Sakura saja yang tersipu tapi si Uchiha yang terkenal dingin itu juga memiliki seburat rona merah di kedua pipinya. _N-nani!?_

Sasuke langsung mengalihkan wajahnya mencoba menutupi ekspresi wajahnya yang terlihat berubah. Sial. Beberapa akhir ini ia bisa merasakan detak jantungnya bisa sedikit terpacu bergitu gendang telinganya menangkap ucapan manis dari bibir Sakura. Sial sial sial. Ada apa ini sebenarnya!

Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lipatan tangannya yang dia tumpukan di atas meja kayu ini. Kepalanya menoleh sedikit ke arah kanan dalih-dalih mencari celah untuk menangkap oksigen. Mata indahnya menangkap pemandangan di luar kaca –lingkungan, taman yang hampa. Rumah ini selain gelap dan kosong terlihat sangat hampa dan sepi. Sepi itu bisa ia mengerti karena hanya ada satu manusia yang meninggali bangunan sebesar dan seluas ini, tapi entah mengapa ingin rasanya membuat lingkungan ini terasa 'hidup'.

"Sasuke-kun, apa aku boleh melakukan sesuatu pada tempat tinggal keluarga Uchiha?" tanya Sakura sambil menerawang jauh pemikirannya.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. "Melakukan sesuatu seperti apa maksudmu?"

"Hm, apa kau tidak berniat menghidupkan kembali lingkunganmu ini, Sasuke-kun?" Kali ini Sakura memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata Sasuke. "Kau pasti kesepian 'kan kalau begini terus?"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum kecil. "Ya, setelah anggota keluarga Uchiha sudah terkumpul kembali. Kau tertarik?" jawab Sasuke iseng. Ia tahu ini bukan jawaban yang tepat, tapi ia yakin kuping anak Haruno ini akan menangkap dalam arti lain.

"S-sasuke-kun!" Sakura mendengus kesal. Bukan tidak menyadarinya, Sakura cukup peka untuk hal ini. Ia menyadari betapa seringnya Sasuke memojokkannya dan terpaksa membuatnya harus setengah mati menahan malu takkala wajahnya yang berubah memerah. Maka dari itu Sakura tahu jika mulai sekarang ia harus sedikit berhati-hati jika berbicara dengan Sasuke. Sasuke..entah sejak kapan sikapnya yang menjadi menyebalkan.

"Aku ingin membeli bahan makanan untukmu dan beberapa hiasan untuk dipasang di rumah ini. Kau mau menemaniku? Ah! Atau tidak karena ini sedang musim panas kita pergi membeli beberapa buah-buahan lalu kita hiasi rumahmu ini dengan bunga-bunga, oh! Atau bisa juga kita menyambungkan kolam kecilmu ini ke mata air. Bagaimana Sasuke-kun? Aku akan membeli beberapa bibit tanaman di tempat Ino!"

Sasuke tanya bisa terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah Sakura yang antusias seperti itu. Enak saja semena-mena ingin merubah-ubah tempat tinggal orang. Dasar Sakura! "Aku tidak begitu mengerti mengenai hal itu, lagi pula aku tidak tertarik."

"Eh!? Kenapa? Kalau halaman rumahmu saja penuh dengan bunga-bunga dan kolam yang hidup kau pasti akan merasa lebih nyaman!" Sakura mencoba menyakinkan. Sungguh, ia ingin sekali yang terbaik untuk Sasuke. Membuat pria itu tenang, membuat pria itu nyaman, membuat pria itu bahagia, entahlah –yang pasti Sakura selalu mencari cara untuk mewujudkan hal itu.

"Aku tidak tahu cara merawat mereka. Lagi pula itu merepotkan, penuh dengan misi, mana bisa merawat itu." Sakura tertegun. Rupanya Sasuke memikirkan hal itu ya, hm cukup manusiawi juga ternyata.

"Hehehehe dasar Sasuke-kun, ternyata kau memperdulikan mereka ya?" tanya Sakura sambil tertawa kecil. "Maksudmu?" Sasuke mencoba memastikan.

"Tidak, tidak. Kau masih memandang mereka itu mahkluk hidup _toh_ rupanya. Ah, Sasuke-kun apa kau mau pergi ke suatu tempat?" Sakura berdiri dan merapikan bangku meja makan yang dia duduki. Kemudian ia mengambil kaleng-kaleng yang kosong dan membuangnya. "Ganti pakaianmu, pakai baju santai saja. Pakaianmu jika sedang menjadi manusia normal! Hihi"

Sasuke merespon dengan _deathglare'_nya. Ia tidak mau banyak bertanya, ya setidaknya untuk kali ini ia menurut pada Sakura meski entah apa rencananya.

**.**

**Beautiful Summer**

**.**

"Tada!" Sakura melompat girang di hadapan Sasuke. Sejam perjalanan mereka dari Konoha dan kini pemandangan yang serba hijau menyambut pengeliatan Sasuke. "_Ojii-san!_ Sakura mau pinjam sebentar tempatnya boleh 'kan?" ucap Sakura kepada pria tua yang mengenakan pakaian yang kotor dan sarung tangan karet penuh dengan tanah.

"Kau Sakura murid Tsunade yang dulu sering kemari 'kan?" tanya pria tua itu mencoba menyakinkan. Ya maklumi saja lekaki ini sudah tua, wajar kan jika ingatan dan pengeliatannya sudah mulai tidak beres. "Oh ya, siapa dia?" tanya pria tua itu lagi. Kini pandangannya menuju pada Sasuke yang terdiam –berdiri tegap di belakang Sakura.

"Ah _Jii-san _ dia itu temanku!" jawab Sakura kerap memperkenalkan Sasuke. "Dia Sasuke Uchiha itu-" Sakura mendekatkan mulutnya dengan telinga pria tua itu "-lelaki yang sering aku ceritakan." Sakura berbisik malu. Pria tua itu kemudian menyunggingkan senyum penuh arti yang membuat Sasuke terheran-heran melihatnya.

"Oh, silahkan Sakura. Ajak temanmu berkeliling, pastikan dia senang!" Sakura hanya mengangguk mengerti. Ia segera masuk ke dalam gudang kecil dekat dari situ diikuti oleh Sasuke yang ada di belakangnya. Sakura mengambil dua pasang sarung tangan karet dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku roknya.

"Hosh! Sasuke-kun kau mau mulai dari mana?" Sakura berjalan mendekati Sasuke. "Kau mau apa?" Sasuke berbalik bertanya. "Mengajakmu berkebun!" jawab Sakura. "Kau pasti belum pernah 'kan? Dulu waktu masih _genin _aku sering kemari dengan Tsunade-sama, karena kata beliau di sini semua segala tumbuhan ada dan aku harus mempelajarinya untuk meraciknya menjadi obat." Sekian penjelasan Sakura mengenai tempat ini. Ah Sasuke hanya diam menanggapinya. Dasar, hal seperti ini apa bisa membuat seorang Uchiha tertarik.

"Hm, kalau begitu..Sasuke-kun ke sini!" Sakura meraih tangan Sasuke dan menariknya pelan ke lahan yang dipenuhi tanaman-tanaman yang tingginya sekitar selutut gadis itu.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun kau tau apa ini?" tanya Sakura sambil memegang buah kecil berbentuk kerucut bulat yang tengah masih mengantung.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas panjang. "Tentu saja," jawabnya. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Uchiha tidak mengenal Strawberry, ckckc dasar Sakura!

"Kau mau mencobanya? Ayo buka mulutmu!" Sakura langsung memetik buah kecil itu kemudian menyodorkannya pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam. Bahkan ia terlihat menolak untuk membiarkan buah mungil itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya. "Kenapa? Hm, oh! Tidak Sasuke-kun, tidak kotor kok. Ini sangat enak! Kau harus mencobanya!" Sakura sekali lagi mencoba meyakinkan.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja aku tidak suka."

"..." Sakura terdiam. "Kau tidak suka buah manis ini?" Sakura menatap Sasuke heran. "Apa karena rasanya manis?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi.

"Hn."

Jawaban singkat Sasuke membuat Sakura mengerti dan lagi-lagi gadis itu tanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk paham. "Baiklah! Aku akan membuatmu menyukainya. Ini enak, rugi kalau kau tidak menikmatinya! Hehehehe." Sakura tertawa lepas lalu memberikan Sasuke sebuah keranjang hijau berukuran sedang. "Bantu aku memetiknya ya! Kita akan membawa beberapa ke rumah." Sasuke tak pernah mengerti apa yang ada dibenak dia -orang yang sedang bersenandung kecil di sampingnya itu, tapi setidaknya ia tahu bahwa semua rencana Sakura cukup selalu membuatnya terkejut dan menikmatinya. Senyuman kecil pun terlukis di wajah tampannya -sangat kecil sampai terlihat samar-samar dan ia pun menuruti permintaan Sakura.

Sudah dua puluh menit mereka bertaut dengah Strawberry, satu keranjang pun sudah penuh terisi dengan buah merah itu. "Sakura, apa itu tomat?" Sasuke tengah membungkukkan tubuhnya -meneliti sebuah bulatan kecil yang tergantung di salah satu batang tipis sebuah tanaman yang tumbuh di pojokan dan terlihat disanggah oleh beberapa batang kayu.

Sakura pun berjalan mendekat dan membungkukkan tubuhnya pula. Ia melihat tumpukan bulatan hijau kecil yang mengumpul pada satu batang. "Ah iya! Ini tomat, tapi masih hijau sekali. Kau mau mencobanya, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura sama seperti halnya dengan Strawberry. Tak butuh jawaban dari Sasuke, Sakura sudah mengetahui jika Sasuke sangat menyukai buah yang satu itu. Sakura langsung bangkit dari posisinya dan mengamati beberapa tanaman tomat lainnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke penuh selidik melihat tingkah Sakura yang sampai bersusah payah membungkukkan badan dan menyeka dedaunan yang menghalangi pandangannya.

"Aku sedang mencari-" Sakura menyeka beberapa dedaunan hijau di hadapannya dan memetik sebuah tomat berukuran sedang. "-ini! Tomat yang sudah merah untuk Sasuke-kun." Sakura pun berlari mendekat ke tempat dimana Sasuke masih terdiam. "Ini! Aku jamin pasti rasanya lebih enak dari yang pernah kau makan. Semua barang yang ada di sini itu menurutku jauh lebih baik dari yang ada dimana pun! Sayang sih penjualannya hanya terbatas karena para ninja medis yang boleh mempergunakannya." Sakura menyondorkan buah merah itu yang sebelumnya ia gosokan terlebih dahulu ke pakaiannya. "Anggap saja sudah bersih!" Sakura tersenyum.

Sasuke menerima tawaran Sakura. Ia mengambil buah tomat yang Sakura sodorkan padanya kemudian membuka mulutnya.

Hap

Sasuke menggigit buah itu setengah. Ia melirik Sakura sebentar -gadis itu masih tersenyum menatapnya. "Sakura," panggil Sasuke.

"Iya?"

"Kau?" Sasuke sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dan tangannya yang kini menyodorkan buah tomat yang sebelumnya Sakura berikan padanya dengan keadaan yang sudah digigit setengah.

"A-ah? U-untukku?" jawab Sakura terbata-bata. Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan. "Cobalah. Seperti katamu, ini..." Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya. "...sangat enak."

Sakura tertegun dan menatap ragu tangan Sasuke. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Sakura sekarang, ia sendiri tak tahu. Rasa ragu yang menyelimuti dirinya, entah dari mana sumber perasaan itu. "Karena habis kugigit?" Suara Sasuke menyentakkan Sakura. Sekejab Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. "Bu-bukan begitu Sasuke-kun," jawab Sakura menepis ucapan Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu ini." Sasuke mendekatkan buah tomat itu ke bibir Sakura membuat gadis itu membuka sedikit mulutnya. Sasuke sedikit mendesaknya sampai Sakura memakan habis buah itu. Jantungnya bedegup kencang begitu ia menyadari Sasuke menyuapinya dan tanpa sengaja jari-jari besar Sasuke menyentuh bibir gadis itu. Mungkin hanya Sakura saja yang menyadari itu. Lagi pula tomat yang ia makan tadi itu baru saja digigit oleh Sasuke. Jangan-jangan i-ini.. ciuman tidak langsung! Ah! Sakura terasa berteriak dalam hati.

"Kenapa mulutmu begitu kecil."

Blush

Seketika jantung Sakura seperti ingin melompat keluar dan suhu tubuhnya meninggi dari normal. Bagaimana tidak! Sasuke menyeka air tomat yang keluar dari sudut bibir Sakura. Sakura seperti membatu. Sungguh, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Sasuke terdiam sejenak dengan posisinya yang seperti itu. Tangannya yang ada di sudut bibir Sakura pun berjalan naik membingkai wajah gadis itu. Sasuke bisa merasakannya, ia merasa wajah itu hangat -sangat hangat. Dengan tangan yang sedikit bergemetar dan kaku Sakura pun mengangkat wajahnya. Iris hijau mudanya menangkap sosok Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya menatap dirinya. Kedua pasang mata itu bertemu. Degupan jantung Sakura terasa bisa didengar oleh keduanya.

Sasuke menatap lekat wajah gadis yang ada di hadapannya. Benar perkiraaannya, wajah itu terasa hangat akibat memerah dan bibir gadis itu terlihat basah dan juga memerah seperti buah tomat yang baru saja dimakannya. Diam mereka berdua dengan keadaan itu selama beberapa detik. Saling memandang dan Sasuke pun menerjapkan matanya. Segera ia tepis semua perasaan yang tiba-tiba masuk ke pikirannya. Ini gila!

Sakura yang melihat gelagat Sasuke menjadi tidak enak hati dan segera mengajak Sasuke berkeliling lagi.

'_Sial sial sial! Apa yang aku lakukan!?'_ ucap Sasuke geram dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

"Ini Sasuke-kun." Sakura memberikan Sasuke sepasang sarung tangan karet yang sempat ia ambil di dalam gudang tadi begitu sampai di tempat ini. "Caranya ya hanya cabut saja! Hehehehe."

Kini Sasuke dan Sakura berada di tengah-tengah deretan tumbuhan umbi-umbian dan kali ini Sakura mengajak Sasuke untuk mencabut kentang dari dalam tanah. Satu box kosong sudah ada di dekat kaki mereka -tentu saja yang nantinya akan dipenuhi oleh puluhan kentang yang akan mereka cabut.

"Tidak usah," tolak Sasuke. "Tidak harus pakai itu 'kan?"

Sakura mengangguk paham, ya benar juga yang dikatakan Sasuke. Memangnya harus menggunakan sarung tangan karet? Hanya mengkotori saja! Lebih baik disimpan untuk _Ojii-san_ nanti. Kemudian Sakura pun memasukan sarung tangan itu ke dalam sakunya kembali.

"Ayo!" ajak Sakura.

"Kau tidak pakai?" tanya Sasuke yang melihat Sakura yang menyimpan benda itu kembali ke sakunya. Sakura menjawabnya dengan gelengan. "Tidak. Karena Sasuke-kun juga tidak pakai aku rasa aku juga tidak perlu!" Sakura kemudian berjongkok di depan deretan tumbuhan kentang itu dan mulai mencabutnya. "Caranya kita seka sedikit dulu tanahnya, pegang batang yang dekat tanah dan kemudian tarik. Begitu caranya Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke langsung mempraktekkannya dan berhasil. Ia sedikit tersenyum, entar apa yang membuatnya tersenyum. Sakura menarik box yang ia punggungi untuk mendekat pada jangkauan mereka dan mulai mengisinya. Tak lama menunggu bahkan box itu sudah hampir penuh. Sakura menoleh ke kirinya. Sasuke terlihat serius dengan kegiatannya. Peluh mulai mengalir di pelipis shinobi tampan itu. Sesekali Sasuke mengelap peluh itu dengan punggung telapak tangannya.

Sret

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia melirik dengan ekor matanya -Sakura merapikan helaian rambut yang tergantung di sisi wajahnya dan mengusap keringat Sasuke dengan sapu tangan kecil yang halus miliknya. "Lanjutkan saja," ucap Sakura pada Sasuke begitu menyadari pergerakan pria itu terhenti -ya mungkin karena apa yang dilakukan Sakura padanya.

Sakura kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya, sama seperti yang Sasuke lakukan. Sudah hampir satu deretan penuh ketang-kentang itu sudah tercabut dan ya mereka hampir selesai. Sakura terkekeh pelan sebab saat ia perhatikan Sasuke lebih serius dari pada yang ia kira. Ia tak menyangka jika Sasuke akan mengerjakannya dengan sangat serius sampai-sampai terlihat Sasuke dan kentang-kentang itu mempunyai dunianya sendiri. Dengan sendirinya tangan kiri Sakura bergerak dan menyolek gundukkan tanah yang ada di depannya kemudian sambil mengigit pelan bibir bawahnya ia torehkan jari yang penuh tanah itu pada pipi kanan Sasuke. Dan tara! coretan coklat tertoreh di wajah tampan Sasuke. Sasuke langsung menoleh dengan tatapan garangnya tapi itu semua pudar begitu ia mendengar tawa Sakura yang terdengar begitu asik. Sakura memegangi perutnya menahan tawa dan dengan tingkat keisengannya yang masih tinggi Sakura pun mencolek tanah yang ada di hadapannya dengan tangan kanannya dan berniat mencoretkannya ke wajah Sasuke tapi niat itu terhalang sebab Sasuke langsung menahan Sakura.

Tangan besar Sasuke mencengkram pergelangan tangan Sakura dan menahan agar kedua tangan yang penuh tanah itu tidak menjangkau dirinya.

"Sakura hentikan," ucap Sasuke sembari menahan tenaga Sakura yang mendesak dirinya. Sakura hanya tertawa dan tertawa, entah mengapa tapi bercanda dengan Sasuke menghabiskan waktu bersama dapat membuatnya sangat sangat sangat senang dan tak bisa berhenti tertawa.

Bruk

Entah tenaga dari mana datangnya -Sakura mampu merobohkan pertahanan Sasuke. Pria itu terbaring di atas tanah yang kering dengan Sakura yang juga terjatuh di atasnya. Konyol, sungguh konyol sekali. Sasuke mengusap kepala belakangnya yang sempat terbentur dan menyipitkan sedikit matanya -dalih dalih menghindari terik matahari yang menusuk matanya. Sekelibat terik matahari yang menyilaukan itu tertutupi oleh bayangan seorang gadis -membuatnya dapat membuka mata lebih besar. Sakura yang baru saja bangkit rupanya menutupi cahaya terik matahari dan rupa Sakura yang dapat ditangkap oleh mata Sasuke tidak begitu jelas, hanya seperti bayangan hitam. Ya tentu saja akan seperti itu sebab Sakura tengah memunggui cahaya kali ini.

"Sa-sasuke-kun, ma-maaf!" Sakura langsung menyingkir dari tubuh Sasuke dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Perasaannya kali ini adalah entah ia malu, takut, dan semuanya terasa begitu campur aduk. Sasuke tahu pergerakan itu. Entah sejak kapan tanpa ia sadari ia begitu mengerti dan begitu paham segala pergerakan Sakura. Sasuke pun turut bangkit dari posisi terlentangnya dan mengangkat tangannya. Ia meraih pucuk kepala gadis itu dan mengusapnya pelan. "Hn, tak apa." Kemudian Sasuke langsung berdiri dan mengangkat box yang sudah dipenuhi oleh kentang-kentang. "Ayo kita berikan ini ke_ Ojii-san _itu," ajak Sasuke. Sakura sontak mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat sosok Sasuke yang sudah berdiri membawa box. "I-iya!" Sakura pun berdiri dan sedikit berlari kecil menyusul Sasuke yang sudah berjalan duluan di depannya.

Sesekali Sakura mencuri pandang pada Sasuke yang masih berjalan di depannya. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali dan memastikan apa yang ia rasakan dan ia dengar tadi. Sewaktu tubuhnya roboh di atas tubuh Sasuke iya bisa merasakan dan bisa mendengar degupan jantung lekaki itu terpacu lebih cepat dan sangat jelas terdengar -tapi Sakura langsung menepis semua pikirannya itu. Sakura tidak mau jika dia berpikir terlalu jauh, ya namanya juga orang yang jatuh cinta tentu akan menerima segala perlakuan dan segala yang terjadi itu lebih lebih dari normal. Mungkin itu hanya hal biasa tapi bisa jadi ia menangkapnya berlebihan. Maka itu Sakura takut jika apa yang ia rasakan hari ini berlebihan.

Ia melihat pakaian Sasuke yang kotor terkena tanah. Ah iya, pasti itu karena tadi Sasuke terdorong ke belakang. "Sasuke-kun, maaf pakaianmu jadi kotor." Sakura meminta maaf dengan suara pelan ya entah Sasuke mendengarnya atau tidak.

"Hn."

Sakura tersenyum tipis, sebab laki-laki itu mendengarnya. Ia mengadahkan kepalanya menatap luasnya langit di atas mereka. Warna langit sudah sedikit berubah -hari mulai sore. Langit hari ini berwarna jingga kemerahan dengan beberapa awan-awan tebal berarak-arak bersama. Waktu terasa begitu cepat hari ini bersama dengan Sasuke-kun. Dan lagi-lagi Sakura tersenyum tulus, _"__Arigatou, Kami-sama."_

"Hei kalian sudah selesai?" ucap pria tua itu di ambang pintu rumahnya.

"_Ojii-san!_" Sakura berteriak sambil berlari menghampiri pria tua itu. "Tentu saja sudah! Ini kentang-kentang yang sudah Sakura kumpulkan dengan Sasuke-kun! Bagaimana?"

"Wah banyak sekali! Terima kasih, Sakura." Pria tua itu tertawa melihat tingkah gadis merah muda ini, sangat antusias, ceria dan penuh semangat. "Kalian berdua, penuh dengan tanah ya," ucap pria tua itu lagi-lagi sambil tertawa menyadari kondisi Sasuke yang sudah kotor dengan tanah -wajahnya ada coretan tanah, pakaiannya penuh tanah dan tangannya juga penuh dengan tanah.

Sakura langsung membantu Sasuke menaruh box itu di dekat pintu dan menepuk pundak Sasuke. "Iya _Jii-san! _Sasuke-kun sangat menikmati waktu-waktu bersama kentang-kentang itu!" Sakura pun tertawa pula mengingat kejadian tadi -melihat Sasuke yang begitu serius saat mencabuti kentang._  
_

"Senang bersama kentang atau bersamamu Sakura?" ucap pria tua itu asal. Hey hey! Lihatlah hanya dengan asal bicara seperti itu bisa membuat Sakura bersemu merah lagi. "Dasar anak muda! Sudah kalian bersihkan dulu diri kalian dan habis itu -Sakura, kau ajak bocah itu ke perkebunan teh. Petik beberapa dan kita akan menyeduhnya di sini ya."

Sakura tersenyum paham dan langsung mengajak Sasuke ke belakang -dimana ada keran yang tersambung langsung ke mata air dan membersihkan bagian tubuh mereka yang terkena tanah.

"Kita kembali ke Konoha kapan?" Sasuke tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Kau sudah mau kembali ya?" Sakura malah berbalik bertanya.

"Tidak juga, hanya bertanya."

Sakura memberikan Sasuke sapu tangan yang sempat ia gunakan tadi untuk mengeringkan wajah Sasuke saat ini. "Kau simpan saja dulu," kata Sakura sebelum Sasuke mengembalikan sapu tangan itu pada empunya.

"Ayo Sasuke-kun," Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke dan mereka berjalan beriringan menuju tempat yang memang agak lebih tinggi dari tempat-tempat sebelumnya.

Angin mulai berhembus pelan, menyapu wajah mereka dan memainkan helaian-helaian rambut mereka yang terlihat sangat kontras. Cuaca terasa tidak sepanas tadi dan tidak segersang tadi. Warna langit yang kemerahan dan suara burung yang bernyanyi di sore hari memberikan kesan ketenangan dan kenyamanan bagi mereka -sunggu meneduhan hati.

Langkah-langkah kecil mereka membawa mereka berdua pada deretan tumbuhan serba hijau dengan dihiasi sedikit bunga kecil berwarna putih. Dengan hati-hati mereka menerobos pertahanan tumbuhan-tumbuhan itu dan ada wangi manis masuk ke indra penciuman mereka.

"Sasuke-kun, kau tahu jika ini tumbuhan teh? Daunnya kita petik, lalu bisa diseduh dengan air panas. Ah! Bisa juga kita olah dulu. Teh di sini sangat banyak khasiatnya dan sangat sangat harum!" Sakura berlari kecil sambil sesekali memetik beberapa helai daun teh itu. "Kau mau mencoba memetik?" tawar Sakura.

"Huh, memetik apa susahnya." Sasuke mendengus bosan. Sakura pun mendelik, "Enak saja! Tidak boleh sembrangan Sasuke-kun!"

Kemudian Sakura jalan menelurusi jalan yang sempit itu -akibat di halangi oleh tumbuhan teh yang mulai lebat dan meninggi -dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang terpaku di tempatnya. "Tunggu di situ saja, aku cuma ambil beberapa," ucap Sakura.

"Kau-" Sasuke berdehem kecil sebelum akhirnya berkata, "-tidak mau jalan-jalan dulu?"

Sakura menoleh cepat dan menatap mata onyx yang menatapnya dengan ragu. "Hahaha kau mau?" tanya Sakura dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. Ha! Uchiha sekarang kau yang harus berani menahan malu karena tidak bisa menjaga mulutmu sendiri untuk mengucapkan kata itu, bukan?

"Tidak. Cepat! Aku lelah," tungkas Sasuke cepat. Ia membalikkan badannya -memunggungi Sakura yang tengah tersenyum karenanya. Andai saja Sakura bisa melihat wajah Sasuke yang bersemu merah kali ini -lebih merah dari biasanya bahkan Sasuke sendiri pun bisa merasakan wajahnya yang tengah memanas. Sasuke memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya dan menarik nafas panjang -sekedar menikmati udara sore hari ini. Bebas dari misi, bisa beristirahat, pengalaman baru, pemandangan indah bersama orang -ber-bersama orang y-yang.. "Arg!" Sasuke menggeram frustasi. Otaknya penuh sekali hari ini, mumet sekali -meski yang membuatnya mumet adalah pikiran mengenai perasaannya sendiri.

"Sasuke-kun..hei, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura menepuk pelan punggung Sasuke berkali-kali. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh pria itu sampai-sampai tidak mendengar panggilan Sakura. "Sasu-"

"-eh?" Sasuke dengan sigap membalikkan badannya. "Hah Sakura. Ada apa?" Sasuke bernafas lega.

"Ini!" Sakura memberikan Sasuke kantung bening kecil berisikan beberapa pucuk dan beberapa helai daun teh. "Kita kembali sek-aaah!" Sakura menjerit keras dan menundukkan kepalanya. Bukan hanya Sakura, Sasuke pun sontak menutup kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Butiran air terasa menerpa tubuh mereka berdua. Ini sedang musim panas! Mana mungkin ada hujan. Eh? Hujan?

Sasuke mengadahkan kepalanya lagi. Tidak ada air yang turun dari langit. Se-ben-tar. Ini konyol! Iya ini sangat konyol! Sasuke mengalihkan padangannya ke bawah dan benar saja, air terus menyemprot mereka dari bawah dan samping. Sakura masih sibuk menutupi tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya -berusaha menghindar dari butiran air yang menerkam mereka berdua. "Sa-sasuke-kun cepat lari!" Sakura berteriak agar Sasuke segera menghindar dari lahan itu.

"Air dari mana ini!?" Sasuke tidak menghirauan teriakan Sakura. Sasuke masih mengamati sumber dari mana air-air itu muncul. Sungguh mengejutkan.

"Entah Sasuke-kun, cepat lari! Cepat!" Sakura mendorong pelan Sasuke. Sasuke pun langsung mengambil langkah dan berlari disusul oleh Sakura di belakangnya. Sakura ataupun Sasuke tau ini bukan hujan -ini hanya sebuah kekonyolan dimana air segar itu menyembur merata dari atas tanah.

Tanah yang mereka injak pun begitu terkena air dengan cepat langsung menjadi gembur. Sayang naas nasib Sakura. Sendal ninja yang sering iya gunakan melekat pada tanah dan menyebabkan Sakura tersandung dan terjatuh begitu saja sambil terus tersiram air yang mulai membasahi pakaiannya. "Akh!" pekik Sakura.

Sasuke langsung menoleh dan mendapati Sakura yang jatuh tersungkur. Ia pun segera berlari kembali menuju Sakura dan membantu gadis itu berdiri. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke cemas. Yap! Kali ini Sasuke lupa menyembunyikan kecemasannya melihat Sakura terjatuh dan memegangi pergelangan kakinya sambil menahan sakit. "_Hai. _Aku baik-baik saja Sasuke-kun." Sakura pun mencoba bangkit sambil berpegangan dengan Sasuke. "Akh! Au!" Sakura berdiri dengan menumpukan tubuhnya pada sebelah kaki saja.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"A-aku sepertinya terkilir." Sakura merintih kesakitan saat mencoba berdiri dengan tegap. Sasuke pun memejamkan mata dan berdecak entah mengapa. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya dan memunggui Sakura. "Cepat naik," ucap Sasuke datar.

"E-eh!?" Sakura tergagap seketika melihat Sasuke mempersilahkan dirinya untuk naik ke gendongan Sasuke. Sasuke berniat menggembloknya dari belakang dan membawa Sakura cepat pergi dari perkebunan teh yang horor ini. "Ta-tapi aku b-berat Sasuke-kun. A-aku le-lebih baik jalan saja ya!" Sakura tersenyum menyembunyikan kegugupannya. "Sebentar ya, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura terlihat ingin melakukan sesuatu.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. "Sudah cepat! Sebelum basah semuanya." Suara pria itu meninggi. Sakura terdiam dan melihat cuatan rambut raven Sasuke yang mulai menurun. Iya, kalau lama-lama terus di sini bisa-bisa mereka pulang dengan keadaan basah kuyub. Sakura pun lekas mendekat pada Sasuke dan menumpukan tubuhnya di punggung pria itu.

Deg deg deg deg

Jantungnya langsung berpacu cepat. Dapat ia rasakan tubuhnya seperti melayang. Sasuke menggendongnya dan segera berlari dari sana. Sakura pun mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sasuke sangat erat -hendak seperti memeluknya. Sakura mendekatkan tubuhnya lebih dekat dengan Sasuke dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu tegap Sasuke. Harum maskulin yang menyeruak keluar memasuki indra penciuman Sakura. Nyaman sekali -itu yang dirasakan Sakura. Wajahnya bersemu merah dan tersenyum. Ini baru pertama kalinya ia merasa sedekat ini dengen Sasuke. Hari ini, saat ini, detik ini -Sakura tidak ingin waktu berjalan. Sungguh, ia sangat ingin biarkan waktu berhenti di saat seperti ini dan biarkan moment seperti ini terus ada.

"Sakura kau tertidur?" tanya Sasuke sambil terus berlari.

Sakura menggeleng pelan dalam bahu Sasuke -menimbulkan rasa geli bagi Sasuke. "Kenapa diam saja?" Sasuke sudah mulai kepo ya rupanya. "Tidak. Aku hanya..sangat bahagia."

Tap

Langkah Sasuke terhenti sekejab. _"-sangat bahagia."_ Sekelebat sepenggal ujung kalimat itu terngiang di kuping Sasuke. _**Bahagia.**_ Satu kata yang juga dapat memacu degupan jantung seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun?" Sakura bertanya namun hendak tidak mendapatkan respon apapun dari Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun?" Sakura memajukan wajahnya hendak ingin melihat bagaimana wajah Sasuke saat ini. "Sasuke-kun ada apa? Aku berat ya? Atau kenapa?" Sakura sedikit melonggarkan tangannya yang melingkari tengkuk pria itu. Sasuke menoleh sedikit kebelakang dan deg! Mereka terasa kaku, membeku dan membatu. "S-sasuke-kun.."

Sakura menahan nafasnya. Sesak. I-ini terlalu dekat. Jarah wajah keduanya bahkan tidak mencapai sejengkal. Deru nafas keduanya saling nyapu wajah lawannya. Hangat. Mata keduanya bertemu dan saling memandang dalam. Mereka berdua seperti berbicara dengan tatapan -lewat mata mereka yang berwarna gelap dan terang. Sasuke sedikit memajukan wajahnya dan Sakura pun dengan perlahan memejamkan matanya. Keduanya pun tenggelam dan terhanyut dalam cahaya yang terpantul dari mata mereka saat bertatapan.

"Kalian sedang apa?" sebuah suara berat mengiterupsi. Sakura langsung membuka matanya dan Sasuke segela memalingkan wajahnya. "Hey hey anak muda, sedang apa kalian?" tanya pria tua itu memastikan.

_'Sial! Apa yang aku pikirkan!' _

_'A-apaan tadi itu!? Apa yang aku lakukan!'_

Sasuke dan Sakura berteriak dalam hati mereka.

"Kenapa pakaian kalian basah seperti itu?"

"Karena kebunmu yang aneh itu menyiram kami dari tanah." Sasuke menjawab dengan kesal. Sasuke kesal bukan karena semata-mata pakaiannya menjadi basah tapi karena -ehem- mungkin bisa dibilang lelaki tua itu menganggu aktivitasnya barusan.

"_Ojii-san _sejak kapan di-di situ?" Sakura bertanya penuh selidik. Ada rasa tidak enak pada Sasuke, karena Sakura merasa bahwa ia tidak bisa mengontrol diri.

"Baru saja. Habisnya kalian lama sekali dan ternyata sedang heem..bermesraan ya! Hahaha anak muda yang sedang jatuh cinta memang lupa sekitarnya ya!" _Jii-san _itu berucap sok asik dan tidak direspon apa-apa oleh kedua remaja yang diledeknya. Sebentar. Sasuke dan Sakura bahkan sudah hampir menginjak usia 18 tahun, apa itu masih bisa dikatakan remaja?

"Sakura terkilir," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba. _Ojii-san _itu mengiyakan dan mengajak Sasuke segera membawa Sakura ke rumahnya. Mereka berdua diberikan handuk untuk mengeringkan rambut dan bagian yang terkena air. Pria tua itu menceritakan bahwa di tanah ia menanamkan beberapa selang-selang kecil yang sudah diatur otomatis untuk menyemprotkan air pada sore hari. Sebab di lahan yang sebesar itu tidak mungkin ia menyiraminya semua dengan teratur, dan ternyata Sasuke dan Sakura datang pada saat yang salah dan wala~ beginilah rupa mereka sekarang.

"_Jii-san _seduhkan tehnya untuk kalian. Tunggulah di sini," ucap pria itu dan melenggang pergi ke dalam rumahnya sambil membawa kantung yang berisikan daun-daun teh yang diambil oleh Sakura tadi.

Sasuke dan Sakura duduk di teras rumah pemilik kebun itu sambil mengeringkan rambut mereka. Keduanya duduk bersampingan dengan kaki yang menjulur.

"Apa kakimu masih sakit?" tanya Sasuke datar.

Sakura mengangguk dan bibirnya sedikit mengerucut. "Huh iya, menyebalkan sekali." Sakura pun memijit-mijit pelan kakinya dan kemudian Sakura mengumpulkan cakra di telapak tangannya. Dan sehabis itu ia me- "Ini teh kalian," kata sang empunya rumah -membuat Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya dan cakranya kembali pecah menyebar. Dua buah gelas kaca berbentuk tabung berisikan teh panas diletakkan di tengah-tengah mereka berdua. Uap panas pun menyeruak membawa harum teh yang manis.

"_Arigatou Ojii-san,_" ucap Sakura sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Kalian jangan pulang terlalu malam, bahaya. Mengerti 'kan maksudnya?"

Sakura hanya tersenyum canggung. Tangan mungilnya mengambil satu buah gelas dan meniupnya terlebih dahulu dan meminumnya sedikit-sedikit. "Hmm enak sekali. Minumlah Sasuke," tawar Sakura. Sakura bersenandung kecil dan sesekali meneguk teh hangatnya. "Hoah!" Sakura terlihat antusias seperti biasanya. Jari telunjukknya menunjuk langit dan kepalanya mengadah ke atas. Warna langit sudah berubah lebih gelap -hitam gulita dan yang membuat Sakura berdecak kagum adalah butiran bintang yang berserakan penuh di langit sana.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke -dengan tidak pekanya.

"Bi-bintangnya Sasuke-kun! Banyak sekali! Aku belum pernah melihat bintang seramai dan sangat berkilau seperti hari ini." Sakura menjelaskan. Matanya berbinar-binar seperti bintang yang dilihatnya. Sasuke melihat gerak gerik gadis itu -ya, memperhatikannya. Selalu terseyum, ceria dan selalu berantusias akan hal yang menurutnya biasa saja -bahkan tidak penting.

"Sasuke-kun lihat 'lah! Indah sekali bukan?"

Sasuke pun turut mengadahkan kepalanya. Hanya latar hitam kelam dengan titik-titik putih yang sedikit berkilauan -batinnya. Tidak ada yang spesial bagi Sasuke. "Entahlah. Aku tidak pernah memikirkannya," jawab Sasuke jujur.

"Begitukah?" tanya Sakura memastikan. "Kalau aku setiap malam dari dulu selalu melihat langit malam, entah cerah atau sedang hujan."

"Sebegitu menarikkah?" Sasuke terlihat mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini. Dan Sakura pun tersenyum kemudian memegang bagian atas dada kirinya. "Begitulah. Karena aku berharap Sasuke juga sedang memandang langit yang sama dengan yang ku lihat setiap malam 'kan?"

Sasuke tercengang. Ia bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu. Melihat langit yang sama? Cih, konyol. Tentu saja! Langit di seluruh dunia memang hanya ada satu kan? Ya, kurang lebih begitu bagi Sasuke.

"Setiap malam, aku memohon pada satu bintang untuk melihat dimana Sasuke-kun berada dan menjaganya." Sakura memejamkan mata dan menarik nafas panjang. "Aku memohon pula pada bintang itu untuk mengantar Sasuke-kun pulang. Dan sekarang, setelah beribu-ribu kali menautkan permohonan pada bintang, mereka menuntun Sasuke-kun pulang. Lihatlah-"

"-sekarang Sasuke-kun ada di sini, bersamaku." Sakura membuka matanya dan menatap lekat Sasuke -pria yang jujur sangat ia cintai dari dulu. Dalam, lebih dalam cintanya terus sebegitunya setiap waktu. Bola mata Sakura terlihat berkaca-kaca -pasti karena menahan air mata yang hendak menerobos keluar. Baiklah, kupastikan itu air mata bahagia.

"K-kau.." Sasuke berucap pelan. "Sudahlah, ayo kita kembali." Sasuke segera mengalihkan pembicaraan itu, tidak! ia tidak mau terperangkap dalam obrolan dengan topik semacam ini. Setiap membicarakannya, setiap mendengarkan penuturan Sakura yang terdengar sangat tulus entah mengapa selalu dapat menyentakkan hati pria yang beku itu. Bagaikan lubuk hatinya tersentuh oleh suatu yang hangat. Tidak, jangan sekarang. Sasuke tidak mau memikirkannya lebih lanjut sekarang.

Sasuke pun menghabiskan tehnya kemudian bangkit dari posisi duduknya, ia berdiri dan menghadap Sakura. Kemudian Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya hendak mengajak Sakura segera pergi bersamanya. "Pulang sekarang?" tanya Sakura. Ia mengerti bahasa tubuh Sasuke dan segera menghabiskan tehnya. Sakura melirik Sasuke yang masih menjulurkan tangannya dan Sakura pun menyambutnya. Ia meletakkan tangannya di atas telapak tangan Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke rupanya cukup besar untuk merangkup tangan mungil Sakura. Jemari mereka saling tertautan dan Sakura pun langsung memanggil pria tua pemilik perkebunan ini. Mereka mengucapkan terima kasih dan salam pamit -oh, tidak lupa dengan buah Strawberry yang hendak Sakura bawa ke Konoha.

Sasuke membimbing Sakura kembali ke Kohona tapi sebelumnya Sakura masih merasakan rasa ngilu dan perih di pergelangan kakinya. "Sa-sasuke-kun, berhenti sebentar." Lagi-lagi Sakura memusatkan cakranya di tangan kanannya dan membungkuk memudahkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pergelangan kakinya.

"Tidak perlu!" Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Sakura terlihat kecewa menyadarinya dan segera bangkit menatap Sasuke. "Ada apa lagi Sasuke-kun?" Sakura sungguh tidak mengerti dengan tingkah laki-laki menyebalkan ini. Tapi tak lama kemudian Sakura pun tersenyum kembali -untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Sasuke, pria berdarah dingin itu membungkukkan tubuhnya dan memberikan akses pada Sakura untuk segera menaiki dirinya sekali lagi. "Cepat." ucap Sasuke datar yang mungkin saja terdengar lebih seperti perintah.

"Tidak usah, aku ini kan ninja medis. Masa tidak bisa menyembuhkan kaki sendiri. Iya 'kan? hahaha.." Sakura mencoba berbasa-basi meski ia tidak mau melewati moment ini pula.

"Berisik. Cepat kemari."

Klek. Mulut Sakura terasa terkunci kali ini. Ia tidak mau membantah -ah tidak bisa membantah perkataan Sasuke jika pria itu sudah bicara padanya dengan nada yang sedemikian rupanya. Sekali lagi, ya sekali lagi Sakura meraih dan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sasuke. Sama seperti tadi dengan posisi dan kondisi mereka sebelum ini. Mereka berdua menapaki jalan menuju Konoha -tidak berlarian seperti tadi tapi hanya berjalan dengan santai dan penuh kesunyian sampai Sakura membuka mulutnya -menghapus kesunyian di malam ini.

"_Sasuke-kun, airgatou_."

"Hn?"

"Terima kasih hari ini menyenangkan sekali."

Sasuke terdiam. Ini salah, ini terbalik! Harusnya ia yang mengatakan terima kasih pada Sakura tapi kenapa justru "S-Sakura a-"

"-iya, aku mengerti. Sama-sama, Sasuke-kun" balas Sakura senang. Sesekali bahkan ia memainkan rambut Sasuke dari belakang. Kesempatan, ya kesempatan! Kapan lagi ia bisa segini dekat dan bisa memainkan rambut-rambut Sasuke tanpa protes dan perlawanan.

"Hei, bagaimana bisa kau membalasnya sebelum aku selesai mengatakannya," protes Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam, entah bagaimana ia menjelaskannya. Mungkin ini akan terdengar gila dan terdengar hm-aneh? "Entah, tapi aku takut mendengarnya." Sasuke pun mengerutkan dahinya -sambil menunggu kelanjutkan dari perkataan Sakura. "Aku takut setiap mendengar kata '_arigatou_' darimu. Seakan kau akan pergi kembali seperti saat waktu beberapa tahun yang lalu. Aneh 'ya?"

Begitu mendengarnya Sasuke pun langsung merenungkan arti dari ucapan Sakura barusan. Ya, ia pun ingat di malam itu, saat-saat dimana ia akan meninggalkan Konoha. Satu kalimat yang sempat ia ucapkan pada Sakura, satu kalimat yang baginya mewakili segala perasaannya, semua kenangan yang akan ia tinggalkan. Mengingat itu semua membuatnya terhenyuk dalam hati. Itu kesalahan paling besar dalam hidupnya, padahal saat itu, malam itu ia bertemu Sakura yang mencoba menahannya, mencoba meyakinkannya bahwa balas dendam itu tidak ada gunanya, dan ia pasti akan bahagia jika tetap bersama gadis itu.

"Tidak aneh," tungkas Sasuke begitu ia tersadar dari dunia pikirannya.

Satu titik-titik cahaya beterbangan di antara mereka membuat keduanya memperhatikan cahaya-cahaya kecil itu.

"Sasuke, apa itu bintang yang jatuh?" tanya Sakura dengan bodohnya. Tentu saja bukan Sakura, itu bergerak.

Pandangan Sakura mengikuti pergerakan cahaya itu yang jumlahnya semakin bertambah. Sakura nampak berpikir senejak dan "Ah aku tahu! Itu kunang-kunang Sasuke-kun!" lagi-lagi Sakura berantusias. "Lagi-lagi aku baru melihatnya langsung seperti ini. Sasuke-kun bagaimana?"

"Hn, aku juga."

"Sasuke-kun hari ini banyak melihat hal baru, bagaimana? Apa kau senang? Hehehe.." tanya Sakura. Tapi belum sempat ia Sasuke menjawab Sakura teringat akan suatu hal yang justru sangat utama. "Astaga! Aku mengajakmu berkebun 'kan tujuannya untuk melihat macam-macam bunga. Bakaaa! Aku benar-benar lupa. Lain kali, kalau kau tidak keberatan kita ke sana lagi ya Sasuke-kun!" tawar Sakura dengan gelagapan. Ia terlihat panik dan beberapa kali menepuk dahi lebarnya dengan tangan kananya.

"Hm sudahlah. Setidaknya aku sudah melihat satu," ucap Sasuke datar.

Sakura menyirit tak mengerti. "Melihat satu? Dimana?" tanya Sakura serius.

Sepasang onyx milik Sasuke melirik ke sana kemari. Mulutnya pun terbuka, "Seharian penuh ini." Sasuke mencoba menjawab seadanya dan sesingkatnya -entah gadis yang ada digeblokannya itu akan mengerti atau tidak -setidaknya ia sudah menjawab!

"Ma-maksud Sasuke-kun?" Sakura mencoba bertanya memastikan -dengan gelagat sok bodohnya. Entahlah, Sakura sengaja atau memang ia tidak mengerti kode kecil yang dilayangkan oleh Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Lupakan."

"Aku serius Sasuke-kun!" Sakura mengoncang-goncangan bahu Sasuke dari belakang -ia ingin jawaban yang jelas saat ini.

"Tidak ada."

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun aku serius! Katakan padaku~"

"..."

"Huh, menyebalkan!" Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dengan ekspresi kesal -ya setidaknya Sasuke tidak dapat melihat ekspresi kekesalan Sakura itu akibat Sakura yang berada di belakangnya. "Kau sangat menyebalkan, Sasuke-kun!"

"Sama sepertimu." Sasuke tidak mau kalah. Ia selalu membalikkan semua ucapan ketus Sakura yang dilontarkan kepadanya. Egomu masih saja sangat tinggi Sasuke!

Mereka menelusuri jalan menuju Konoha ditemani oleh rantai kunang-kunang yang berterbangan di sekeliling mereka, dengan warna hitam langit yang menjadi latar belakang mereka -dihiasi kristal-kristal kecil yang bertaburan di angkasa. Suara-suara jangkrik dan gemersik di balik semak-semak juga menjadi latar suara dari ocehan, keluhan, dan tawa kecil mereka berdua. Angin malam menerpa wajah mereka. Tidak, tidak dingin sama sekali tapi justru semua terasa hangat -seperti ada lapisan yang menghangatkan mereka berdua. Sakura yang menopangkan dagu mungilnya di atas bahu kanan Sasuke sesekali meniup kecil daun telinga pria itu membuat Sasuke yang merasa geli tertawa kecil atau bahkan mendecih kesal. Tentu Sakura tahu, Sasuke yang seperti itu sekarang sudah mengerti candaan-candaan yang ia buat. Sasuke setidaknya sudah lebih mengenal dirinya lebih dalam sekarang dan tidak banyak mengambil serius semua tingkah Sakura.

Tak terasa pintu gerbang desa Konoha sudah ada di ujung mata. Sasuke dan Sakura membungkukkan tubuh mereka sedikit -sekedar memberi salam pada penjaga yang masih siap siaga berjaga di pintu gerbang Konoha. Tanpa disadari Sasuke dan Sakura, mereka sudah mendapat tatapan tak enak dari para penjaga. Seandainya mereka melihat bagaimana reaksi para penjaga begitu melihat Sasuke dan Sakura datang ke desa dengan pose seperti itu -terlihat mesra dan sangat dekat. Ya, bukan rahasia lagi jika Sakura menaruh hati pada Sasuke, tetapi yang mereka tahu mantan _nuke-nin_ seperti Sasuke bahkan tidak akan bisa bersikap manis atau lembut pada orang-orang. Mereka menerjabkan mata mereka beberapa kali -memastikan pemandangan yang mereka lihat itu tidak salah. Sakura sudah terkenal akan kecanggihan metode penyembuhannya, tapi mengapa ia bisa berada digendongan si pria dingin itu. Apa Sakura terluka parah atau.. itu hanya bagian dari cara anak muda sekarang untuk mencerminkan kemesraan mereka. Entahlah, itu bukan urusan mereka.

Pintu kayu coklat dengan tempelan lambang klan Haruno sudah berada di samping mereka yang sempat menjadi pusat perhatian di gerbang Konoha. Sasuke berjalan mendekat kemudian menurunkan Sakura dengan perlahan di sana.

"Terima kasih Sasuke-kun sudah mengantarku," ucap Sakura manis. Ia tersenyum untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Kau mau mampir dulu? Makan malamlah di sini," ajak Sakura.

"Tidak, aku pulang saja." Sasuke menolak ajakan Sakura untuk mampir atau makan malam di kediaman Haruno itu.

"Kalau begitu lain kali kuundang kau makan malam bersama di sini ya!"

"..."

"Sasuke-kun pulanglah, lalu jangan lupa makan meskipun sedikit, lalu..lalu kau mandi dan istirahat! Hari ini pasti melelahkan, bukan? Jangan tidur terlalu malam, bisa jadi besok Kakashi-sensei iseng-iseng mengajak kita latihan bersama. Nah, oh ya! Kalau ada liburan macam ini lagi aku akan mengajak Sasuke-kun ke tempat lain. Begitu banyak hal yang ingin kutunjukan pada Sasuke-kun, mungkin saja itu yang pertama bagimu 'kan? Kau tidak akan menyesal! Percayalah padaku. Sekarang pulanglah. Selamat malam Sasuke-kun, terima kasih untuk hari ini," ucap Sakura panjang lebar.

Sasuke terlihat sempat menundukkan kepalanya sebelum ia akhirnya dengan berani menatap kedua mata Sakura. "Mengapa kau begitu peduli?" tanya Sasuke ambigu.

Sakura mengerti. Ia memainkan jemari tangannya dan meremas rok merahnya dengan kuat. "I-itu.. itu sudah pasti karena aku sayang Sasuke-kun 'kan?" jawab Sakura ragu. Jujur ia takut jika jawabannya kali ini akan berujung pada hal yang negatif. Sakura hanya berharap Sasuke tidak meresponnya -seperti biasanya.

"Sayang?" Sasuke mengulangi inti dari kalimat Sakura barusan.

Sakura _sweatdrop_ sekarang. Apakah ia harus menjawabnya lagi? Memperjelas keadaan yang memang sebenarnya? Memperjelas pada Sasuke akan rasa sayangnya yang masih tertinggal sampai sekarang. Bahkan setelah kepulangan Sasuke ke Kohona dan menghabiskan waktu bersama setahun ini membuat Sakura tidak sekedar menyukai Sasuke, tapi sangat menyayanginya, mencintainya semakin dalam dan terus mendalam. "_H-ha-hai._"

Tak ada respon apapun dari Sasuke setelah beberapa saat Sakura menjawab. Keduanya terdiam. Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan entahlah bagaimana ekspresinya sekarang -tidak terlihat jelas akibat rambut hitam pria itu yang menutupi wajah -ditarik oleh hebusan angin. Sakura merengut kecewa. Ini yang ia takutkan. Padahal situasinya sudah sangat mendukung tadi. Ia dan Sasuke sudah sempat dekat dan bisa berbincang-bincang dengan santai, tapi sekarang Sasuke terlihat tidak mendengar pengakuannya barusan. Salahkah iya menjawab yang sejujurnya tadi? Apa ini malah akan menghancurkan kedekatan mereka yang baru terbuka tadi?

"Sakura," Sasuke menyebut nama itu pelan. Sakura cukup peka untuk mendengar suara Sasuke meski sangat pelan -yup, pelan sekali.

Namun bahkan Sakura tidak sempat mengedipkan matanya ia merasakan tangannya dicengkram oleh lekaki di hadapannya dan tangan besar itu menariknya. Sakura sempat limbung namun tangan Sasuke dengan cepat menahannya dan melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang gadis itu. Sakura terbelalak mendapati suatu yang hangat dan basah mendarat di bibir mungilnya. Mata besarnya bisa melihat Sasuke yang memiringkan kepalanya sambil memejamkan matanya dan begitu dekat dengannya, hidung mereka bergesekan dan bahkan bibir mereka berdua bersatu -Sakura bahkan bisa merasakan Sasuke yang menekan kepalanya.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke menarik kepalanya -membuat jarak di antara mereka. Sasuke menarik pula tangannya yang melingkar di pinggang Sakura, melepaskan cengkramannya dan memindahkan tangannya ke pucuk kepala Sakura -mengusap lembut helaian merah muda yang halus itu. "Terima kasih, aku pulang." Sasuke segera membalikkan badannya kemudian berjalan santai menjauhi Sakura yang masih berdiri mematung di depan pintu istana kecilnya.

Sakura masih terkaku berdiri di sana. Matanya menerjab tak percaya sambil melihat lambang Uchiha yang tertera di punggung pria itu -berjalan menjauhinya. Dengan gemetar tangannya bergerak menyentuk pelan bibirnya. Pikirannya melayang, entah apa yang akan ia lakukan. Seburat merah muda muncul dikedua pipi _chubby _Sakura dan wajahnya lama-lama memanas. "S-sasuke-kun," desisnya.

.

.

.

**OWARI~**

.

.

.

_JEGEEEEEEEEEER!_

_Berani-beraninya buat fic macam inih! . Pengennya sih, pengennya.. buat fic sweet dan manis gitu. Tapi kyknya FAIL X( hailaaah FAIL FAIL_

_Maaf jika fic ini mengecewakan dan masih banyak kekurangan. Entahlah, mungkin scene yang ada juga kurang pas yah ._. ini semampu yang bisa author buat hihihi_

_Mungkin endingnya juga ga enak, tapi yaaaaaa aaaaa i dont know how to say! Hahahah begini lah adanya, gomen gomen gomen ~ membuat para readers membaca ff panjang yg abal ternyata...heheh semoga sih yang udah terjebak membaca fic ini sampai abis bersedia memberikan **saran** supaya daku bisa membuat karya yang lebih layak dan lebih berkenan :D _

_Oh ya, kalau masih ada typo(s) dan kurang-kurang spasi, ada yang ga enak gitu ketikannya, mohon dimaafkan ya! Udah pagi jadinya celeng hahaha_

**_MIND TO REVIEW PLEASE, THANK YOU :* _**


End file.
